Sway To The Rhythm
by Steffers-The-Silver-Unicorn
Summary: This particular fan fiction is a combination of Borra and Irohsami - If you have any ideas for a relationship pertaining to Mako, let me know. (I'm considering doing little funny fillers of MaScarf) I'll be alternating points of view and it WILL get down and dirty - eventually. I take things slow :]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Confusion

* * *

Bolin's POV

Yesterday Korra returned Lin's bending. I swear, she's more amazing every day. Those crystal clear eyes... BO! Focus! Okay... Today we're getting packed up and ready to head back to Republic City. Korra and Tenzin will be spending the next few weeks restoring order to the city. You know, returning bending to people like Tahno... Heroic stuff! Mako and I will be herding the crowds and spreading the word. Iroh, Asami, and Lin will be working on catching remaining Equalists. All in all, we're going to be working together to clean up the city.

But something has been really bugging me. I can't get my mind off of her. She's driving me crazy and she doesn't even have to try. Ever since our date, I've just KNOWN that we belong together... Not her and Mako. I love my brother. I do. But I love Korra. A lot. Maybe even more than I've ever loved anyone. And that kiss... That stupid kiss. Dammit, I just can't handle it. I thought we were going somewhere, I thought we were going to be something. And then Mako had to ruin it... I've had my fair share of fan girls, but Mako... He's the manager in the 'sweep-'em-off-their-feet' department.

So I decided... It's time that I speak up for myself and get what I want for a change. I'm going to talk to her - I'll try to make her understand that we could be something amazing.

"Hey, Bo, have you started packing yet, bro?" I jumped in response to Mako's sudden appearance in the doorway. I didn't even hear him coming...

"Not yet... I'm just trying to wake up, you know?"

He cocked his head to one side and concern crossed his face. "Bo, you're never tired when you wake up... Is the cold getting to you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine... Hey, is there breakfast? I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, Katara has some mangos cut and lychee juice made. You might wanna hurry, though, Korra will wake up soon. She eats almost as much as you do..." He chuckled and walked back towards his room.

I cringed at the thought of the two of them together. My heart can't really handle it... I got together my clothes and threw them in my knapsack. I pulled my shirt on before admiring my muscles. I needed all the confidence I could get...

"Hey, Bolin, have you seen Mako?" A chill ran down my spine and my heart raced. Despite the cold, my palms began sweating. The only person who made me feel this way was...

"Korra! Uh, hey... No, I haven't seen him... Hey, since we're not leaving until tomorrow I was, uh..." I fumbled over my words, nervously. Nobody has ever made me feel more weak in the knees than her. "Well, if maybe you would, um, go... Penguin sledding with me...?"

At first her face was blank, but her lips turned up into that familiar, beautiful smile that makes my heart melt. She grabbed my hand pulled me down the hallway, excitedly. "Of course! Penguin sledding is like the best thing ever! You'll love it so much!" She was practically screaming - kinda like how those fan girls scream at the pro-bending matches.

As we passed Katara I saw a wise smile on her wrinkled face and I knew she was thinking of something... We screeched to a halt at the door, where Korra thrust a water-tribe jacket into my hands and yanked on her boots.

"Have fun, you two... I remember when Aang and I went penguin sledding..." Katara's smile faded into a sad, bitter-sweet look of nostalgia. But I saw a twinkle in her eyes when she looked at Korra and I...

It was seconds before we were out the door and dashing through the snow. Korra was yelling excitedly about how fun it is, the dos and don'ts and her favorite penguin as a kid. I looked back at a sad Pabu waiting in the doorway. I waved to him and turned back to Korra, nodding and 'mhmm-ing' at the right time. In all honesty, I was just mesmerized by her passion for the penguin sledding and the beauty of her smile.

We stopped and stared at the large crowd of penguins before us. I looked over at her and took in the sight of the girl that I someday want to call mine. And, without even thinking, I grabbed her by the hand, leaned in, and kissed her. And at that moment, I felt a spark. And I'm sure she felt it, too, because her eyes shut and she leaned into me, the kiss deepening. My dream girl was kissing me back, and I swear, it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra's POV

I was SO excited that Bolin wanted to go penguin sledding - it's like the best thing EVER. But THIS? I didn't expect. I was trying to decide which penguins we would be sledding on when he grabbed my hand. I thought it was a little strange - it made my heart speed up - and then... He kissed me. And, it was weird, 'cause I kissed him back. The only guy I had ever kissed was Mako - and it made me feel good, but this... Bolin... I felt my stomach do a little flip. It felt... Right.

I immediately took his face in my hands, the kiss deepening. I didn't ever want to come up for air. My head was getting foggy and I pulled away slowly, keeping my eyes gently closed. I took in a couple of deep breaths trying to recollect myself.

"Wow. That was even better than I thought it would be." He sighed and shuffled away awkwardly, releasing his grip on my hands. I instantly grasped for them, like they were my lifeline. once our hands found each other again, I finally opened my eyes. We stared at each other, silently. It wasn't awkward, it was just... There. And it was that moment that my already fucked up head got a little more fucked.

"I think I... You... Uh... Well... Let's go back... I'm not feeling so good..." In a sudden act of strange desperation I hugged him, pulled away quickly, and started back in the direction we came. I could feel his eyes on me - his warm, gentle gaze. I thought back to my first kiss shared with Mako - when Bolin ran off - and guilt immediately hit me, as if a weight just slammed into my chest. What had I done? I went off, I left the sweetest guy I could ask for, the one who OBVIOUSLY felt something, and I spat in his face... How could I do that? How did I not see it? And Mako - he's BREAKING Asami's heart, even if she won't admit it, just to get to me. I don't understand... Is he even a good guy? We never even went to hang out together!

I shoved my internal conflict aside and looked back at him. His cheeks were still red, that little curl of hair in his face. I felt my heart melt. I scolded myself, angered at how STUPID I can be.I hadn't been paying attention when Mako stormed past me and Asami yelled "HOT HEAD!" from the doorway. I looked up to find Bolin looking after Mako, different pain-filled emotions playing on his face. I could see tears stinging Asami's eyes and I took a sharp inhale as I realized this was all my fault.

Asami turned and buried her face in Iroh's chest, who was pulling her into a slow, rocking hug, whispering things into her ear that only she could hear. I gave Bolin a look and he spoke slowly, "He'll only say things he doesn't mean if you try to talk to him right now..."

Pabu was coiled around his neck now, and I just kind of wrapped my arms around myself, as if to hide from the world. I didn't want things to happen like this. I didn't want to hurt everyone. But... When I look around, I see hope and new beginnings. I see Asami and Iroh, and I smile like an idiot because I see the hurt being comforted, I see love where there is pain. I look at Bolin, and I see what had been tearing him apart - what he had been holding in was finally let go. I was mending him. But Mako... I don't know. I don't know if I can help him. I don't know if I should - if I can, even. I look at him and I see the man who I was lusting after. That's not what I want - not what I need. I don't want that for him, either. It'll only end worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami's POV

"Mako, just admit it, you don't want to be with me! I know you want to be with her, so just..." I trailed off. I didn't want to say it, but I really did want him to go. Not even physically - just out of the relationship. Seeing them together - it hurts. I may have not been fully committed to the relationship, but I wasn't devoting my time to Iroh or Bolin. I was at least _trying._

"Yes, Asami, you're right, I don't want to be with you." He spat sarcastically. Before I could retaliate with a snide remark, he stormed out of Katara's home, rushing past Korra and Bolin. I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes and immediately turned into the open arms of Iroh. His warm body embraced me fully, and I breathed in his scent. I actually felt at home in his arms...

"It's okay, Asami. It's over, it's going to be okay..." He whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I sobbed silently into his chest.

He walked me somehwere - I'm not sure where in the house, but we were comfortable and alone. We curled up together and I cried for what felt like hours, until I physically couldn't produce anymore tears. By that point, I wasn't even crying over Mako. I was just crying in general. It felt good to get it all out, though.

I woke up from a nap, still in his arms. I pulled back slowly, trying not to disturb him. _Damn, he's perfect. He looks good even when he's asleep. _I hesitantly reached for his face and gently traced his jaw line with my fingers. He stirred slightly under my touch, but relaxed after a moment. I finally looked around and realized we were in the room he was staying in at Katara's home. I slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible and tip toed out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. It was about three or four in the afternoon and I could hear shouts from Tenzin outside and the laugh of the airbending kids. Pema was sitting with Katara, admiring the new baby. I began to wander, in search for Mako, Bolin, and Korra.

I heard Korra's boyish laughter from down the hall, soon followed by Bolin's. I popped my head in to see them sitting together on Bolin's bed, playing with Pabu. All three looked up simultaneously.

"Hey guys, uh, I didn't mean to interupt. I was just wondering if Mako was okay..." It felt kind of weird asking if he was okay, but I felt bad. I know that he was totally into Korra and it was going to end, anyway, but he's still my friend, right?

"Oh, hey Asami! I think he's in his room. He came back a little while ago. He should be feeling calm by now." Bolin beamed up at me and I returned a smile. Not my billion-watt smile, but still a friendly one.

I called thanks over my shoulder as I continued on my quest for Mako, sounds of laughter following with a loud squeak from Pabu. I stopped infront of Mako's door and knocked three times. "Hey, Mako, you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Go away..." I could barely hear him, but I could make out the pain in his voice.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mako. I just wanted to apologize..." I mumbled before turning around.

The door swung open and his hand closed around my wrist. It felt rough, forced, and cold. I could _feel _the ice in his voice as he spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, too. I hope you're happy with Iroh."

I rounded on him, my finger in his face. If I didn't know any better, I was about to strike him with lightning like in the old stories of _Princess Azula. _"I wasn't the one kissing another person while in a relationship. I wasn't spending more time with Iroh than you. I wasn't pining over him like you did Korra. I wasn't throwing away a relationship for someone fickle. So _don't you dare_ try to start something like it's my fault." I hissed at him. I felt better immediately, getting my frustation out.

He released my wrist and slipped back into his room, his eyes trained on mine. The door slammed shut, blowing my strand of hair behind me. I shook my head and chuckled, walking away. I felt Korra and Bolin's eyes on me as I sauntered back to Iroh's room. When I opened the door, he was laying there, staring at the ceiling. His eye immediately shifted to the door and he sat up once he realized who it was. I climbed onto the bed and sat in his lap, laying my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me like a blanket, and I drifted off to sleep, soothed by the sound of his beating heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Iroh's POV

It felt amazing to have her in my arms again. She smelled amazing, first of all, and second of all, it just felt... _right. _I stroked her hair gently. She had been asleep for a while, now. I decided to lay her down on the bed. I was leaning over her, not even paying attention. She wrapped her arms around my neck and yanked me down into an unexpected kiss.

I was confused at first, but decided to just go with it. This is what I've been wanting, right? Even the taste of her was amazing and sickeningly sweet - I loved every second of it. Our mouths moved in time with each other, I didn't want to pull away, but I needed to breathe. We looked at each other for a moment and i just laughed, breathless.

A mischievous smile played on her full lips and she spoke seductively "The door is closed, right?"

I'm positive my cheeks were scarlet, probably a maroon when she bit her bottom lip. I looked over my shoulder to check and turned back to her, nodding. I didn't want to miss a second of looking at her beautiful face. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me back to her, as if continuing a dream I never thought I'd have come true.

After a hardcore make-out session, I felt like fire had been started inside. She had told me we couldn't go any further until we were back at Air Temple Island or in my private quarters - which was fine with me. I didn't need the whole Southern Water Tribe knowing our business.

We both looked up, puzzled, when we heard Korra and Bolin shouting "Mako, wait! Where are you going?" In sync.

* * *

Mako's POV

Someone fickle? What did she mean? What does _fickle _even mean? I had been racking my brain for minutes, trying to figure it out. Maybe I had stepped out of line - it wasn't right for me to act that way, but _what the hell did she mean? _I stood and started pacing. I felt the floor heating up - unsure if it was the friction or that I was doing it. I finally left my room and kind of stumbled down the hall, feeling lost and confused. It was fairly quiet in the house.

Then I heard it - Korra's laugh. It was boyish, but melodic at the same time. Alluring. I traced it to Bolin's room, where they were laying on his bed, just staring into each other's eyes, talking, laughing. Pabu was inbetween them, both of them petting him. I wouldn't have been hurt or concerned until I realized that their free hands weren't so free - they were clasped together, fingers intertwined. And that look in Korra's eyes... It was beautiful. Happy, pure. _Love_.

A choked sound of pain escaped me, and they must've heard it, because they both hopped off the bed as if prepared for an attack. I huried down the hallway and out of the house. Is there really no end to today's pain?

I then realized what Asami meant by fickle - how easily Korra went from kissing me, hugging me, yesterday. And now she's holding hands and doing spirits knows what else with my brother...

"Mako, wait! Where are you going?" They called after me. I shook my head and trudged through the snow. It was cold, but between the flame I now held in my hands and the animal pelt jacket, I was fine. I went to my same place of hiding as before. An extremely old Fire Nation ship - from the war. I sat in the snow, staring up at it. It was an amazing sight to see - but more than likely very dangerous. I didn't dare to go inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin's POV

Korra and I rushed to the door, our faces flushed with embarrassment (even though you can't really tell on Korra, since her skin is that uber-sexy coffee color.) We stood there in the doorway, the guilt so present that it was almost tangible. We watched Mako shoo us away, as if he could push his thoughts out of his mind. We silently watched him disappear into the setting sun. Korra grabbed my hand gently and tugged me over to a seat in the living room. We'd be leaving tomorrow - and I can only imagine the long, tense ride back to Air Temple Island.

Minutes passed, just sitting there. Tracing patterns of flowers, or flames on the inside of Korra's palm. She would twitch in response to the ticklish-touch every now and then. We looked up and realized it had been an hour since Mako trudged out into the sound-muffling snow. Our shared concern was enough for us to get up simultaneously and head outdoors.

Korra's tracking skills were pretty remarkable - She pulled me this way and that, following the trail. After a few turns, a huge hunk of metal came into sight, with a tattered, menacing flag fluttering from a pole, like a cherry on top of a sundae. It was then that Korra began to run. Her panic flooded to me like wildfire, and I bolted after her.

"MAKO! MAKO? MAKO!" She called for him, screaming. I was sure the North Pole could hear her. The panic in her voice brought back terrible memories of my childhood - of my parents. Fear slammed into my chest and I could barely choke out the yelp for my brother. I can't lose him, too. Even if it means blindly rushing in to save my brother from the most terrible monster I could conjure in my mind.

He stood immediately, bewildered. Relief flowed through us, and we slowed down, coming to a stop in front of him.

His look changed from fear to anger. I could see the burning hatred in his eyes - A look I'd never seen before. "What, did you follow me here to rub it in my face? I'm already hurt enough. And then you, Korra... You... You're a..." A low, animalistic growl formed in his throat.

"A what, Mako? A _whore_? Well, you know what, I wasn't the one sending mixed signals. I wasn't hurting two girls at once. Remember who you're fucking with and why you're doing it. If I were you, I'd _pipe the fuck down_. And for your information, I came here to make sure you were_ safe_. Do you know how old and dangerous that War Ship is? It's been here since Katara's grandmother was my age. It's boobie-trapped, and it's apparently haunted. I came here to make sure you didn't kill yourself. I swear, Mako, you can be such an idiot sometimes... And hot-headed..." Korra retorted, leaving both my brother and I rocking on our heels. Shame played across his face, followed by pain. That intense hatred that made him look absolutely insane has since faded.

"I'm... Sorry. I didn't realize. Let's... Just go home. Tomorrow we'll be back on Air Temple Island and we can just... Go our own ways, I guess." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. "So you guys are a thing, now, huh...?"

"Um, yeah, I think so..." I looked up at Korra sheepishly, my cheeks a nice scarlet. She reached for my hand and our fingers intertwined. I could feel Mako's pain radiating from him and tried to brush it away.

"That's great, I guess. I'm glad you two are happy." He forced a smile and brushed past us, briskly walking back the way we came. "I'm tired, so I'm going to get home... I'll see you two tomorrow."

Korra and I shared a look, and watched him go. And when we were sure he was out of earshot, we turned to each other. "Is he going to be okay, do you think?" We asked each other simultaneously. Naturally we laughed at this, and I had to stop to admire her amazing laugh - it was soothing and genuine. It wasn't forced or changed purposefully. Boyish and melodic... Like wind chimes.

Our eyes locked, and the laughing ceased. We stared for what felt like hours, until our lips found each other and our eyes closed. All I could see was musky, beautiful colors that changed with every movement, every shift.

That morning our bags were packed and we were loading up Tenzin's bison. There wasn't much to be said except for the occasional put the-this on the-that and she'll take the-that if you don't mind. I was dreading the trip until Iroh emerged with Asami glued to his side, giggling and cutting up.

"If anyone would like to travel in the ship with us, I have a couple of open rooms." Iroh announced.

Korra, Lin, and I immediately looked up at him.

"I hope it's not too much trouble, but as you can see, things are a little awkward between the nomads and I." Lin spoke softly to Iroh, pain catching her words as she finished speaking... Obviously whatever happened is still a tender subject.

"And we don't want to make things worse for Mako..." Korra trailed off, turning to look at the distant Mako.

"Well, it's perfectly fine. Grab your things and meet me on board. I'll show you to the rooms." He shared a look with Asami and it was obvious that she was unaware of what Korra meant by causing Mako pain.

It didn't take long to grab our things and board the general's ship. We were whisked away to our rooms, and before I knew it, Korra and I were in each other's arms.

It was easy to tell that this trip would be long, but certainly not boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami's POV

11 P.M. General Iroh's Personal Quarters

"Today was great... I'm a little bothered that Korra and Bolin are suddenly a thing, though, you know?" I tussled my hair and turned to Iroh, who was smiling devilishly at me from the doorway. A chill ran down my spine - and not one from fear.

"Well, we just became a thing, so what's to be bothered about?" He sauntered over to me, and I felt my cheeks glow with warmth. His hands were on my waist. My hips. To the small of my back, and stopping with a little squeeze on my ass. I immediately pulled my body closer to his, as if he were a magnet. I placed my hands on his thick fore-arms and gazed into those beautiful, honey gold eyes. "Unless, of course, you're hot and bothered..." He chuckled and I shivered once more. I closed the distance between our mouths - it was a fairly short distance.

Our tongues danced in each other's mouths, the sweet taste of his saliva causing the goose-flesh to raise on my arms. I felt my whole body come to life, my head buzzing with a steady hum that I couldn't quite explain. It took running into the wall for me to realize we had been moving. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, hoisting myself up. My hand was in his hair and his hands were inside my shirt, exploring for a brazier hook. (They really should shorten that word. I think I'll start calling it a bra.) I yanked my shirt off and threw it to the floor and he immediately found his way.

He pulled away from our breath-taking lip lock to trail down. I hadn't really paid much mind to what he was doing until he clamped onto my right nipple. I gasped, more out of surprise and pleasure than pain. He pulled away after a moment to catch his breath. I took advantage of this short break to unlatch myself from his body. I pushed him back a step or two to sink down to my knees, where he stared at me, puzzled.

I groped him first - a little size up as well as a fair warning to the fun to come. He was hard - his member was attempting to escape its confinement. I noticed his face was flushed when I glanced up. This pleased me, a seductive smile playing on my lips as I took my time, making my way to the button of his pants. I fumbled around with it, and after a couple of seconds, I undid it. I could feel the tension in his whole body building. I leaned in and bit the zipper to his pants and took my time unzipping them. He was fidgety, anxious. I was loving every second. I finally got the zipper down and I chuckled at the sight of his hardened manhood attempting to escape from his boxers. I tugged at his boxers and smiled wide at Iroh's large cock, which finally freed itself.

I took it in my right hand, stroking slowly. He let out a tense sigh as I did so. I licked along the underside of his shaft, starting at the bottom and ending at the head. I made sure to push my tongue into the small hole, which caused him to clench up. I toyed with him, stroking slowly as I allowed my tongue to explore - ever so lightly. I finally decided to give in to what his body had been screaming for. I gluttonously took the head into my mouth. I worked slowly, my head moving back and forth in time with my hand, that was still stroking. With every movement forward I took in more of him and moved a little faster. I hadn't really noticed that he had been softly moaning.

I started paying attention to every little detail - his musky scent, his hands intertwined in my hair, gently guiding my head towards him every time I pulled back. The slight pelvic thrust as he did so. He gripped my hair and I instinctively pulled back - I knew what was coming (haha, Asami is punny!)

I bit down on the head, not hard enough to hurt, and he moaned rather loudly as his seed spurted into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop, and rose to my feet, where he greeted me with a devilish grin. I hadn't realized what he was doing until I was pinned to his king-sized bed by the wrists. He only let go long enough to yank my jeans off. His hands were once more pinning my wrists to the bed. This sort of unnerved me - I know he's the macho guy, and all, but I like being dominate.

And just like that, I decided to put him back in his place - where he belongs.I'm surprisingly strong - believe it or not - all of those self defense classes pay off sometimes. I maneuvered us just right to roll over and put me on top. He was shocked, but pleased none the less. I stood, and as I did so, he immediately sat up. I placed my index finger on his lips and pushed him back down. I stood straight and slipped my now-moistened panties off.

I climbed on the bed and straddled him, shivering at the proximity of his body to mine. I slowly lowered myself, letting out a little gasp once I was penetrated. I had to stifle a moan as I allowed him to enter me further, yet when I lifted my lower body, I was reluctant.

I slowly and steadily rode him - and once I felt like I had adapted enough, I picked up the pace. He would mutter my name every now and then, but the only sound I would allow is choked moans. As the speed hastened, I gyrated my hips and the sound of our skin connecting in quick little claps filled my ears. I could feel every nerve in my body alive with pleasure.

My mind raced until I could practically not think, my senses were overwhelmed. I finally had to stop biting down on my bottom lip to let down what sounded like a scream - a pleasure filled scream. And with that scream, I felt a warm, wet sensation fill me, which sent tickling spasms through my stomach. The warm, sticky fluid trickled down, and I hadn't even realized that I had stopped, his manhood filling me up.

I dismounted him, and played down next to him. His hand immediately found mine and our fingers intertwined.

"I think I may be falling for you..." Were the only words spoken for the rest of the night, and those words were his.


	7. Chapter 7

xA.N. - I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! It's been really busy and stressful lately and my tablet charger broke and I'm grounded at home and and and and and *Dies* Ughhhhh! I feel really bad, guys. BUT NO WORRIES. I'M FINALLY BACK AND STUFFS, SO YEAH.

Korra's POV

Temporary Personal Quarters - Iroh's ship  
12:30

I had just finished bathing and made the short trek to our room, wrapped in my towel. I opened the door to find Bolin in only his boxers, sitting on the bed. I blinked and closed the door behind me. He looked up and his face turned bright red when he saw my scarcely covered body.

Teasingly, I gestured to my body, nearly dropping the towel, and smiled mischievously.

"You like what you see? You can have this for three easy payments of $49.95! But wait, there's more! A complete set of Mako and Bolin for FREE if you call now!" I did my best impression of the announcer at the Pro-Bending arena and laughed, falling back on the bed beside him.

We laughed until our sides hurt, and before I knew it, that strange, alluring silence occurred. It felt like my heart had stopped, as if time itself had stopped.I stared into his beautiful, endless emerald eyes until I found mine shut, and our tongues exploring each other's mouths. His hands were all over me, starting in my wet hair and trailing down my neck, my arms, and stopping at my towel - which was barely hanging on.

Before I had known it, his lips had gone from mine to the nape of my neck, my collar bone... We both stopped and looked at each other, our hearts racing, our minds going crazy. I could tell that he was asking for permission before he went any further, so I simply nodded.

I felt the towel slip from my body, and shuddered when his lips met my right nipple. It was strange - wanting to pull away, but stay at the same time. I couldn't quite control myself or know how to react appropriately. I steadied myself, and did my best to not jerk away when he abandoned my breasts to travel further, tickling my stomach with his gentle, warm breath.

Bolin had changed from sweet and shy to powerful and dominant - I hadn't expected his next move. I clamped my teeth together and felt all of my muscles clench immediately upon him meeting the lips of my vagina. He skimmed them over with just his lips before slowly sticking his tongue into the beginnings of my folds. My heart was racing and my eyes squeezed shut. I barely noticed my fists clenching the sheets at my sides.

He had greedily begun digging his tongue around in search of my clit. He had pushed my legs apart and pried me open. When he managed to find my clit, I had stopped my little pants and gasps for air and began whimpering - doing my best to stay quiet. He stopped for only a moment to nuzzle me with his nose before diving back in. Those strange muscles deep in my belly that I don't recall ever using began to clench and bring this new, strange, arousing feeling up to surface. I saw bright flames dancing behind my eye lids as he nipped at me, I felt my lips part and I involuntarily gasped for repeated this process a few times, each time my reaction becoming more - more pleasurable, louder, the need for air being greater... The want for more being unbearable. He pulled his lips away, only after a small kiss.

Needless to say, I wasn't expecting his next move. My eyes fluttered open as he inserted his middle and index finger into me, stretching my sex out. I moaned quietly and silently begged any spirit who would listen to let him go further. I could practically hear his smile as he inserted a third finger and began to rub my clit with his thumb. His rough, calloused hands cause a pleasurable friction to occur, clearing my mind of everything but the pounding of my heart and my thirst for used the thumb that had been massaging my clit to insert as deep into me as he could before pulling it out and thrusting it into my panting mouth.

"Taste it, Korra." He murmured quietly. I did as he said, swirling my tongue around his thumb. The sweet and salty taste filled my mouth - I didn't even know there was a taste!

I could practically feel his smile and I returned it when he took his thumb back. I sat up, propping myself up on my elbows and watched silently as he slipped off his green boxers. I felt my jaw drop - I had never really been exposed to males - especially their, um, well, things. Penises? Yeah. Those. And his... It was standing up entirely on its own and it had to have been at LEAST 8 inches. I gaped at him.

"That...?" I asked, my mouth forming the rest of the words, but no sound coming out.

"Is going in there." His boyish mischievous grin made me swoon and I had to shake my head to come back to my senses.

He took a step towards me and smiled as he placed his large, strong hands on my shoulders. He pushed me back down onto my back and his right arm retreated out of my sight - presumably back to that monster of his.

"It's going to hurt a little, okay? But it'll feel good, I promise." He smiled apologetically and I nodded, summoning all of the courage I could manage.

He was right when he said it would hurt.

TO BE CONTINUED, BIZNITCHES.


	8. Chapter 8

He eased into me, painfully, slowly... I hissed through my teeth and gripped his strong forearms as I felt those strange muscles deep in my belly clench around him. I felt so full - a very strange feeling when the only full you're used to is an extreme amount of cactus juice and bar peanuts. He began to pull out and I moaned, possibly a little too loud, but for good reason - the feeling was excruciating, yet intoxicating.

I was hardly expecting his next move when he slammed into me - my nails, in turn, dug into his skin. He smirked at my sudden cry, this one more of pleasure than of pain. He repeated the process, the pain becoming more bearable. This time, I moved against him voluntarily. moaning pleasurably and rotating my hips.

I heard his breath hitch and I smiled mischievously. He pulled out, ever-so-slowly before easing into me repetitively. This time we rocked, back and forth, with each other. The motion was amazing and unbelievable when he began to speed up.

I felt the small of my back rise up off of the bed, my head tilt back...

"Not yet, Korra..." My eyes fluttered open to find him leaning in, his lips - concealing his gritted teeth - near my ear. I resisted the urge to reach up and run my hands through his short black hair.

He got steadily faster, his thrusts with more force every time. I'm positive I felt the warm, wet feeling of blood under my finger nails. He made a quiet, aggressive moan.

My toes curled up and I pushed my body against his even further with merely my muscles. I felt my abdomen clench as I saw golden fireworks erupt behind my closed eyelids. I was moaning, or screaming, I'm not really sure, but I was positive that I had reached the spirit world. I heard Bolin yell something incoherent and I felt him collapse on top of me, from exhaustion, I'm sure.

I felt him pull out of me and clamber on to the bed, lying down next to me. The muscles of his torso rested on the bare skin of my arms, where tingles from hyper-awareness shot through me. I felt a strong hand touch my face and caress me gently.

"Korra... I think I might love you." He mumbled,

"It's funny, cause I think I love myself..." I turned my head and looked into his emerald eyes, that were showings signs that he was hurt by my unfinished comment. "Almost as much as I love you."

He blinked a couple of times before his cute, stupid grin nearly split his face in two.


	9. Chapter 9 and a half

Lin's P.o.V.

Honestly, I did some stupid stuff as a kid - my mother beat the living hell out of me for it, too. But I _never_ had sex where an adult could hear it. Tenzin took my virginity, this much is true. But we were alone, where no one could hear us or find us, as it should be, and my mother _never_ found out. I think Katara might have, considering some of the looks I got from her while at the South Pole - or maybe I was just imagining things.

Anyway, the point is, I could hear "Oh Korra!" and "Mmm, Bolin!" all night long - it was ridiculous!

I think I might have even heard Asami's name - not that I really care about those two, anyway. Iroh is the prince of the Fire Nation and a general - it's his boat and he has every right to fool around if he wants to. But, face it, who _didn't_ know that these kids were going to get it on eventually?

I frowned at the bright morning light shining over Republic City as I came up from the bowels of the ship. I gripped my bag and moved on towards the ramp. I closed my eyes and focused on the soothing warm metal beneath my feet. Oh, how I love being around my element.

I turned behind me to face Korra, who was nestled up to Bolin as we all stumbled off the boat. I made a silly gagging noise and motion and pointed at the kissing Tenzin and Pema in front of their flying bison. If only that bitch knew I kissed him on that beast first.

Mako's .

Honestly, why the _fuck _does everybody feel the need to have a make-out session when arriving anywhere? It's ridiculous. This is like a bad silent-film.

I couldn't help but smile when Pabu scampered up to me and climbed up my body to curl up in my scarf. The little guy was cute, I had to admit. I scratched his small red head and turned my back on Korra and my very own brother as well as my now ex-girlfriend and General Iroh.

Who needs a general when you can have all of this? I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

I hate girls. They're all evil and heartless.

Pabu's P.o.V.

Mako's Scarf... You're my forever girl3

HAAAAAAHHAHHAHAHAH What if Mako hooks up with his scarf and Pabu steals even THAT from him? Mako, you can't keep ANYONE can you? Heheheh. Okee dokee guys, I hope you enjoyed that. Ideas for chapter 10? I'm currently working on the other half of this one.


End file.
